ravenholdacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
1:2 - Lunch - Leo and Nathan: Cool!
Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Monday at 11:32 AM Leo sits down at a table without looking who is there, looking excitedly at the udon he had gotten. “Man, sis is gonna be jealous when I tell her everything they got here.” Ezra the FloofmasterLast Monday at 11:34 AM Nathan smiles, "Hi!" He doesn't know what Leo just said and hopes it wasn't directed at him. Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Monday at 11:35 AM Leo looks over, his face going from curiosity to happiness. Someone to talk to! “Hey, Nathan! I think this is the first time we’ve talked! I’m Leo! Future hero and Legion member!” Ezra the FloofmasterLast Monday at 11:40 AM Nathan grins, "I'm Nathan, though you knew that, future hero as well!" He holds a hand out for a shake when he finishes signing as he speaks Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Monday at 11:44 AM Leo realizes what the signs are. He signs ‘I am Hero’ then shakes the hand. “Are you reading my lips? Cause I knew a guy who did that once. He taught me how to introduce myself. Don’t know anything else, though.” Leo looks up at Nathan’s forehead. “I like the gem! Is that your power?” Ezra the FloofmasterLast Monday at 11:47 AM "Yeah I'm really good at reading lips, I can even read lips in Korean! Though not quite as good. And yeah the gem is the source of my power!" He taps the fragment in his forehead on the word it. Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Monday at 11:50 AM “Does it shoot lasers? Or maybe grant you some kind of super telekinesis?” He’s way excited about this. “Or is it one of those things that can be anything? I think I heard something about them on tv.” Ezra the FloofmasterLast Monday at 11:51 AM Nathan giggles at the shoot lasers, only catching about half of the rest of what Leo says, "I can manipulate space." Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Monday at 11:54 AM “Space?” Leo sits and thinks for a moment. “Like making a pocket the size of a room and stuff? Or changing the distance between things? There was a character on one of my games that could the first thing, but I think that was just put in to explain the inventory away.” Ezra the FloofmasterLast Monday at 11:55 AM Nathan laughs again, "that's exactly it." Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Monday at 11:58 AM Leo’s eyes go a bit wide. “Really!? That’s awesome! You could, like, punch people from really far away and make it so people could reach you and stuff! Even some of the legion members would have a tough time matching you! Just gotta get some badass gadgets like rooks got!” Ezra the FloofmasterLast Monday at 12:00 PM "Yeah!" Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Monday at 12:10 PM “Not very flashy, though...” Leo looks forward and thinks for a moment before turning back with a smile. “I may have an idea for that but it’ll take some and practice and whole lotta dynamite. Then again, we could always do something else if it works how I think it does...” Ezra the FloofmasterLast Monday at 12:12 PM Nathan looks a little confused, "Flashy? What does that matter as long as I can protect people?" Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Monday at 12:14 PM Leo shakes his head putting on a serious look. “Saving people is definitely the most important thing, but you gotta inspire them too! Can’t call yourself one of the best if you don’t make people feel safe just by being there and make villains tremble in fear when you show up! The flashier you are, the more you’re recognized and the more you can inspire people and strike fear into villains! Who knows, just showing up in a flashy way might be enough to make the villains give up!” He laughs a little. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Monday at 12:16 PM Nathan nods seriously, putting a finger to his chin, then smiles, "I may have some ideas!" Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Monday at 12:19 PM Leo grins. “That’s the spirit! Let’s become symbols of peace, like the Legion heroes are!” Ezra the FloofmasterLast Monday at 12:19 PM "Alright! So what do you do? Something flashy? Like explosions?!" Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Monday at 12:22 PM Leo shook his head and pulls up his sleeve, revealing the multitude of tattoos that coated his arm. “It’s not quite as flashy as explosions but I can make pictures of weapons...” one of the swords - a blade that looked more like a religious symbol than a sword - evaporated from his arm and appeared in the air above him. “...into actual weapons. And I can control them with my mind and even fly with them. Pretty awesome, right?” Ezra the FloofmasterLast Monday at 12:23 PM "Ooo that's so cool!" Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Monday at 12:26 PM “Right!?” Leo let the blade spin around like it was being thrown a bit before dismissing it. “I got all kinds of weapons in my armory all over me. I’ll take you flying sometime if you want, too!” Ezra the FloofmasterLast Monday at 12:27 PM "Oh sweet."he seems slightly less enthused, he doesn't like heights too much. Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Monday at 12:29 PM Leo smiles. “It’s fun! And I’m good at keeping people safe. I’ve been practicing catching things in case there’s ever someone falling from somewhere. Gotta do it right or else they will just get hurt, though.” He winces ever so slightly as a memory enters his mind. “But only if you want to, man.” Ezra the FloofmasterLast Monday at 12:30 PM "Maybe some other time." Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Monday at 12:31 PM “Gotcha! So is this place great or what? I need to get back at Rook for taking me down last period but otherwise I think it’s awesome here! Plus everyone’s so different! It makes it fun!” Ezra the FloofmasterLast Monday at 12:34 PM "My fight with Rook was fun! Until I got sick from using my powers too much." Nathan winces as he remembers puking in front of the whole class Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Monday at 12:37 PM Leo scratched his head. “I never got a chance to show off my stuff, but I guess you saw that.” His confidence returns. “But that just means I have my first goal!” Ezra the FloofmasterLast Monday at 12:38 PM "That's the spirit!" Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Monday at 12:41 PM Leo laughs. “I like you, Nathan. You seem pretty awesome.” Ezra the FloofmasterLast Monday at 12:44 PM "Thanks! You too!" Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Monday at 12:46 PM “Let’s be friends then!” Ezra the FloofmasterLast Monday at 12:46 PM "Sure!" Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Monday at 12:51 PM “Awesome! Two friends so far!” He eats with somehow even more vigor than before. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Monday at 12:54 PM Nathan goes back to eating, but keeps an eye on Leo in case he says something Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Monday at 12:57 PM Leo finishes his food in a hurry, only not chocking because of years of doing the exact same thing, then pulls out his pocket sized notebook and flips past the pages of rough sketches to a blank one. “I can let you draw a weapon if you want? Then I’ll make it for ya.” He offers. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Monday at 1:46 PM "I'm a terrible artist." Nathan laughs Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Monday at 2:12 PM Leo grinned. “That’s ok! Everybody has something they can’t do well.” He starts sketching a new sword, this one large and imposing, not to mention unwieldy. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Monday at 2:14 PM Nathan smiles Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Monday at 4:50 PM Leo's sketch is rough when he finishes, but he seems satisfied. "The concept is down. Now I just need my tools to make it perfect." Ezra the FloofmasterLast Monday at 4:53 PM "It looks nice." Dethnus the Cookie LoverLast Monday at 4:53 PM (I actually have a picture of what he drew if you're curious. Drew it a decade ago haha.) "Thanks!" August 21, 2018 Ezra the FloofmasterYesterday at 4:06 PM "How many tattoos do you have? What happens when you run out of space?" Dethnus the Cookie LoverYesterday at 4:08 PM Leo smiled. "I have two hundred and twenty two!" he said proudly. "But no worries. I can pull from anywhere! I just have these to make sure i'm never without some. Watch this." He flipped through his notebook and stopped on a page with a nearly flawless drawing of a plain looking sword. It evaporates from the page and appears in the air. "Any picture I see, I can use. Pretty amazing, right?" August 22, 2018 Ezra the FloofmasterToday at 9:22 AM "Wait could you directly take something from like... anime or cartoons? Or video game promotion art?" Nathan's inner nerds eyes are shining Dethnus the Cookie LoverToday at 10:09 AM “Yep! My first one was from a game I played! Got a favorite you want to see?” He smiles, eager to show off. Ezra the FloofmasterToday at 10:12 AM "Yeah!" Dethnus the Cookie LoverToday at 10:13 AM Leo smiles. “All I need is a picture and I can make it! Got one on you?” Ezra the FloofmasterToday at 10:23 AM "Does the picture need to be on paper?" Dethnus the Cookie LoverToday at 10:26 AM Leo shakes his head. “Nope. Just needs to be somewhere I think. My first sword was from a video game while I was playing, so pictures on screens work.” Ezra the FloofmasterToday at 10:38 AM Nathan pulls up an image of Allen Walker and his sword from D. Gray Man on his phone and shows it to Leo, bouncing with excitement. Dethnus the Cookie LoverToday at 10:41 AM Leo looks it over the blade. “Ooh, that’s nice! Reminds me of an executioner style blade!” The image seems to evaporate into nothing and a full size sword appears in the air in front of Nathan. “Go ahead and grab it.” He will let the blade go once Nathan grabs it, the weightless blade posing no threat of dropping. Ezra the FloofmasterToday at 10:45 AM Nathan laughs far too loudly as he holds it, "So cool!!!!" Dethnus the Cookie LoverToday at 10:49 AM Leo smiles widely. “Right? Sadly I can’t keep them formed at all times, but if you ever wanna see something, just ask!” Ezra the FloofmasterToday at 10:52 AM "Awesome!" Dethnus the Cookie LoverToday at 11:18 AM Leo is on cloud nine. “I might just use that one,” He says as he looks at the sword in Ethan’s hand. He opens his journal and begins to draw a rough draft of the blade. “What’s it called?” Ezra the FloofmasterToday at 11:20 AM "Crown Clown. But that's more the whole get up with mask and cape." Dethnus the Cookie LoverToday at 11:26 AM Leo thinks. “I can make the cape and mask later for any cosplay you might wanna do, but for now I’m just gonna call it Clown’s Edge or something.” He goes back to drawing. Ezra the FloofmasterToday at 11:27 AM Nathan just peers over his shoulder happily watching him draw Dethnus the Cookie LoverToday at 11:35 AM The drawing is fast, but accurately done. It comes out to look like just like the sword down to the proportions, only a little rough. Ezra the FloofmasterToday at 11:38 AM Nathan claps Dethnus the Cookie LoverToday at 11:58 AM Leo looks up. “Oh, I am pretty good, huh?” He grins and chuckles. “It’s nothing compared to when I have my drawing tools, though.” Ezra the FloofmasterToday at 12:00 PM "You're so cool!" Dethnus the Cookie LoverToday at 12:02 PM “Oh! Well, I know I’m pretty cool, but so are you.” Ezra the FloofmasterToday at 12:10 PM Nathan grins so wide his eyes close, "Thanks!" Dethnus the Cookie LoverToday at 12:11 PM Leo grins back. “Now! I have to ask: you got any ideas on your cape name?” Ezra the FloofmasterToday at 12:12 PM "Not really... it hasn't been too long since being a hero was even a possibility for me." Dethnus the Cookie LoverToday at 12:12 PM Leo thinks. “Well, you’re here now and we got time. Let me know if you think of anything awesome.” He goes to finish off his food. Ezra the FloofmasterToday at 12:16 PM "Alright!" Ezra the FloofmasterToday at 5:39 PM @Dethnus the Cookie Lover (wanna find a way to wrap this up? Last couple of back and forths?) Dethnus the Cookie LoverToday at 5:41 PM "Alright! Well, I'm gonna go find somewhere to train! No use wasting time if I wanna beat Rook. I liked talking to you, Nathan!" (Sorry, I kinda forgot to reply, haha.) Ezra the FloofmasterToday at 5:42 PM "See you later, Leo! Let's hang out again!" Nathan waves then turns to finish his food quickly Category:Roleplay Category:Ezra Roleplay Category:Dethnus Roleplay Category:Leo Roleplay Category:Nathan Roleplay Category:Class 1 Roleplay